A desktop environment of an electronic device is a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows for user interaction with files, applications, and other objects on the electronic device. The desktop environment of an electronic device is limited by the physical limits of the electronic device's display screen. Thus, the desktop environment can become cluttered with content due to the limited screen real estate of the display screen of the electronic device.